RiDem: Fluffy Angst
by kitkat gaster
Summary: Richtofen wakes up in his bed next to his lover only to find a sickening surprise


**_FANDOM:_**

**_cod zombies_**

**_PARINGS:_**

**_Ultimus RiDem (Ultimus Richtofen X Ultimus Dempsey)_**

**_WORD COUNT:_**

**_words: 890_**

**_characters (no spaces): 4195_**

**_characters (with spaces): 5067_**

**_estimated reading time: 3:33_**

**_WARNINGS: this fanfiction includes depictions of a dead body, a character having a mental break down, aaaand...my crappy ass writing skills jdjdjdj_**

Richtofen was laying in his bed, sound asleep. The bright yellow Sun rays shone through the glass window, the rays lightly danced on Richtofens face making his eyes slowly flutter open. The German looked over to his lover, Tank Dempsey, who was on his side faced away from Richtofen. He truly loved Dempsey, which was strange considering he had never felt such a Feeling, at least...not after the death of his parents.

The German was slightly confused because normally Dempsey woke earlier then Richtofen (others found hard to believe due to Dempsey's natural laziness and Richthofen's natural punctuality) and usually around this time he would already be out of bed. But Richtofen ignored it and moved his hand over to lightly tap the Americans shoulder to wake him up.

"Oh Deeeemsheeey~" Richtofen playfully called out to him, but Dempsey didn't respond.

"*strange...," the German thought to himself.

Richtofen, who is growing more and more Paranoid by the second, began to shake Dempsey. At first softly, but as he still didn't respond Richtofen started shaking him a little rougher.

And then that's when Richtofen noticed

there was a little bit of blood

Seeping through the Americans dark tank top.

He quickly flipped Dempsey over to face him, And what he saw nearly made him vomit.

Dempsey's face was pale and covered in gashes, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, he was obviously dead.

Richtofen began to panic, there was a thumping in the back of his head that kept getting worse and worse like someone was throwing a ball against the walls of his inner skull.

He started Breathing heavily as he felt his chest begin to compress as if it was caving in on itself.

A feeling of dread loomed over him as his vision started to get darker, and blurrier, as hallucinations of death and decay linger in the corner of his eyes.

And the voices, oh God the voices, the agonizing screaming and shouting of the voices was unbearable, something that Richtofen was usually able to withstand, but not right now, not when the only person who he has ever felt for, the one who would always be there for him, to comfort him when he was lost, was beside him dead.

Richtofen felt dizzy, everything was a Whirlpool of emotions and Visions and voices. He hadn't noticed that he was screaming and crying because the voices were so loud it was blocking out all noise until he saw the tears fall into his hands and his throat became sore and raw.

He backed into the corner of the bed and fell off the side. he barely noticed the harsh impact of the cold wooden floor.

He kept screaming and crying and hoping to God that this was all a dream. And as if God had heard his calls, he felt a warm familiar presence from behind wrap around him.

He flinched at the unexpected touch, but stopped screaming, although, he was still crying. The voices seem to quiet down a bit as he heard a soft, almost recognizable whispering in his ear.

Someone with a deep American accent, reassuring him that it was all right, that he was going to be ok.

The person behind the soft voice ran their fingers through Richtofens hair, causing Richtofen to look behind him.

He was completely shocked to see Dempsey there, alive and breathing. Richthofen started to tremble even more as his cries turned into heavy breathing and he embraced the American, glancing back over to the bed to see no body, no blood, only pillows and blankets and normal bed stuff (as well as some of Richthofen's little Stuffies X3)

More Tears fell down Richtofens face as he turned around and wrapped his arms lovingly around Dempsey.

"there-there Doc...what the hell happened?" Dempsey asked as he continued to run his fingers through Richtofens charcoal colored hair

"i-i woke up a-a-and I t-thought I saw you in bed b-b-but you w-were covered in b-b-blood a-and you weren't b-breathing" Richtofen took another deep and shaky breath "I thought you were d-d-d-d...dead..."

Dempsey pulled Richtofen closer "it's ok babe...im here...im still breathing"

Richtofen slipped down a bit and held his ear against Dempsey's chest to listen to his heartbeat, which seems to soothe the German as his breathing slow down and the voices got quieter.

The two were silent for a bit simply embracing each other, the only sound being both of their heavy heart beats.

"hay doc, you want me to go get you something to eat, or do you want to come with me?" Dempsey broke the silence

"i-im not that hungry"

"doc..." the American said sternly "you need to eat...at least try"

Richtofen pause for a moment...ja...i will try... For you...and i want to come with you" the German replied, looking up at his lover and smiling

He stood up and walked down the stairs with Dempsey, having to lean on him because of all the shaking.

Richtofen was happy, for once in his life, despite his condition, that he had someone who he knew would stick by his side no matter what

It brought a calming smile to the doctor's face, which was unlike his normal more sadistic ones. it filled him with a kind of joy that wasn't sweet sadistic pleasure, but instead, pure genuine raw happiness


End file.
